undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ash Bolio (UFSWHG)
Fall Out Boy - Coffee's for Closers Corey Bolio, better known as Ash, is a lead character from Eden Rising and winner of the 1st UFSW Hunger Games. Upon being thrown into the games, Ash's goal was clear from the very start; Protect his friend PJ, and find out what's going on. Upon making a hesitant alliance with competitors Conner and Kim, he began to see what the games do to people. Following a battle with a hostile group, that resulted in Kim's death, Conner begin to go down a darker path and tried protecting the boys, although Ash made it clear that he needed no protection. As Conner only grew darker, Ash just planned on killing him and heading off with PJ, but he thought of this plan too late as during a series of events PJ was killed. This is what showed him how real these games are, and he later left Conner to go on his own. While on his own Ash proved to be quite capable of carrying on after PJ's death, which he used to push himself and win. Following a close encounter with two people, Ash began to try and lower the counts of the game by killing Ken. Soon enough Ash was in the top three and during a heated battle with Amelia, Conner came back into his life and saved them. Now being the final two people in the game, the two had a brief conversation before Conner willingly let Ash shoot him, proclaiming him as the game's winner. He reappeared in the Second Season as a prisoner of the The Game-Maker, being locked in a cell in her hideout. After Liza Cabrera wins the second games, she reveals that she is putting together a team of the strongest people she can find, and for all their loss, promises them riches and all. However, Ash and Liza would team up and break out of their arena. Fighting their way through armed men, Ash and Liza corned the Game-Maker in her control game. She tried to bribe them into not killing her, but they refused to listen to her and Liza quickly disposed of her. Personality Ash was initially introduced as a hot-headed, arrogant and introverted teenage boy who refused to let anyone get close to him, traumatized by losing everyone he loved to get to where he is now. An expert hunter, tracker and fighter, Ash is quick on his feet but has difficulty dealing with his emotional instability. On a personal level it is hard to crack the hard shell of poise and certainty around Ash, but when it DOES crack it's like an egg; lots of repressed and pent up emotions spill out, revealing a sensitive, caring soul. With a watchful eye, Ash has been able to learn from not only his own mistakes, but the mistakes of his mentors - he is not a natural born leader, but a developing one. In Eden Rising Born by the name Corey Bolio, Ash was thirteen when the infected pandemic took over the world. He took care of his little brother Ben after the death of his parents, until Ben's tragic death at the hands of The General. Empty without his brother and now driven by revenge, Corey began calling himself Ash, named after the lead character in Ben's favorite movie series "The Evil Dead". In the present day, Ash is part of Tom Snyder's group of survivors, where he easily played a role as "big brother" to the younger children in the group, including fellow Hunger Games contestant PJ. For more on Ash's history in Eden Rising, check out his character's page. Season 1 Issue 5 Ash managed to find PJ and the two begin to search for supplies, with Ash taking the lead. Taking the charge he takes the baseball bat, which PJ found earlier, from him and tries thinking of a game plan, however his thoughts are interupted when the voices of two people come into distance. Hiding behind the counter with PJ he watches as the two people, Conner Kilderry and Kim Coleman, come into the store. He listens as the two talk about Conner's revenge mission and Ash decides to reveal himself to them, causing them to briefly jump in shock. Ash, seeing as it's his only chance at surviving, offers a team up to the two, with Kim agreeing to one. However Conner remains hesitant and shows slight distrust toward Ash. However the four learn to work together later that night when PJ mentions that he saw Grimm hide into a building. Conner asks to be taken to the building and Ash, knowing revenge is just what Conner needs, takes him there. They soon arrive to the run down house, where Grimm hides in a room armed with a crowbar. Acting fast Ash swings the bat into Grimm's face, giving Grimm a broken jaw, and then watches as Conner swiftly snaps Grimm's neck. Issue 6 Ash is only briefly seen as he and PJ set up camp in some store, as Kim goes to check out some building. However soon both he, PJ and Conner hear a loud gunshot ring out. Issue 7 Conner and him are the first to respond, both springing toward the gunshot, as PJ stays behind. The two men burst through the door and are startled to find Kim's dead body, with Conner taking it hard. Conner leans against the wall depressed as Ash pressures him to leave, having a feeling that Kim's killers are nearby. His hunch is confirmed when a young girl around his age, Billie, fires her shotgun at them, with Conner pushing Ash behind the wall. The two however are trapped behind the wall as Billie keeps trying to hit them. Luckily PJ throws in a homemade smoke bomb, dazing both Billie and her friend Alfred, and allows Conner and him to escape. However once outside Ash notices PJ being assaulted by a man, Cole, and Ash quickly runs to defense. He takes Cole on a one to one fight before Conner steps in and enters the fight with Cole. Conner has the upper hand until Cole manages to knock him down, with Ash stepping in again and taking Cole down. Before they can kill Cole, however, Billie runs toward them with the shotgun and Ash escapes with PJ and Conner. Issue 8 Ash is briefly seen at the end of the issue as he congratulates PJ on saving them earlier with the smoke bomb, with PJ not taking much credit. Ash then nudges Conner to tell him how good PJ was, but Conner is still distressed by Kim's death. Ash says he is sorry about Kim's death to which Conner said it was a lesson learned, with Ash not knowing what he means. Conner goes onto say how the decision Kim made was supposed and that this was more than just a game, and they they have to play it right. Issue 9 As he is patroling the area he comes across Chuck, who was confused to see a young kid like Ash there. Ash however doesn't hesistate to swing his bat at Chuck, who quickly blocks it with his hands. The two get into a brief fight before Conner arrives and knocks Chuck to the ground, before taking the bat from Ash and finishing the job. Issue 10 While Conner is getting rid of Chuck's body, Ash shares his distrust of Conner with PJ; with Ash even proposing of leaving, or killing Conner, despite PJ's protest. Ash stuck with this plan when Conner took them to Bush Gardens, and proposed his plan of luring people there and killing them. Ash did like the plan and even saw it as a way to take care of Conner. So once Conner takes his position, and PJ gets the power on, Ash hides by a rooftop with a crossbow, ready to kill whoever comes by. However the plan went bad very quickly, and Ash was forced to abonded his post and find PJ, who was trapped in an old building. However Ash was to slow and by the time he arrived PJ was already dead; and Ash was trapped in the room with his murderer, Billie. Ash, although emotional at the sigh of his body, quickly turns his emotion into anger and points his crossbow at her. He was even about to shoot her until Conner stopped him and proposed a new plan; to torture her, and Ash agreed to it. Sometime later Ash watched while Conner tortured the poor girl, and Ash knew it was going nowhere. She wasn't giving up any infortmation about her friends and Ash knew that Conner was only doing it to avenge Kim. So Ash, wanting to just kill the girl, raises his crossbow and quickly shoots her in the face, something Conner doesn't agree with. Conner instantly grows angry at him and Ash finally has enough, so he stands up to him. The two enter a small arguement, which ends with Conner walking off. However this had proved to be enoguh for Ash and that night he snuck into his room when he was sleeping, planning to finally kill Conner. However, Ash's small sympathy for the man takes over, so Ash ends up sparing his life. Silently he leaves a few supplies next to Conner before sneaking away from the building. Issue 11 The next morning, Ash finds himself sitting on the edge of a rooftop, thinking about his current situation. The loss of PJ kicks in and he just wants to jump off the building, but something in the back of his head stops him from doing so. Luckily before Ash can think more about that, he notices two people walking in the streets below, so Ash takes aim and fires at them. However the arrow misses causing the men to enter the building, and Ash tries to make a fast escape. While in the stairway he runs into the two men and Ash holds them at gunpoint, also reconizing them as Billie's friends. Cole begins to demand infortmation about Conner but Ash isn't so willing, instead he just mocks them, also revealing that he was the one to kill Billie. This however causes Cole to get angry and he tackles Ash, not before Ash hits him with an arrow. Cole, still going strong, pins Ash to the ground and Ash ends up givng him the location of Conner, seeing how Conner will end up killing them. Cole, despite the infortmation, tries to kill Ash and Ash is saved by Alfred, who attacks Cole. During the comotion between them Ash manages to escape. After escaping Ash notices an injured teenager run into an apartment complex, chased by biters. Ash takes this as an oppurtinity to lower the score, so he quickly takes out the biters before entering the apartment; however the kid ends up distracting Ash while he's distracted. The two enter a brief struggle before Ash gets the upper hand and shoots an arrow into the kid's face. Issue 13 After killing the kid Ash has taken a small rest, deciding to rest up so he can be on his A-game. Ash soon finds himself in good shape so he prepares to head out and fight the biters, but to his shock they all dissapereard. He decides not to think about it and instead presses on, in hopes something good would happen. Luckily he did happen to come across a car, and after a brief struggle, he manages to get it working. Despite never getting a drivers license, Ash drives around the arena, in search for others. However little did he know that someone ended up getting the sneak on him, and Amelia ends up shooting his tire out. Despite his best efforts he crashes into a gate, and his car ends up rolling across the ground. Although the incident left Ash hurt, it was nothing serious and Ash quickly ran into the White House, due to increase precesne from biters. He takes shelter in the Oval Office but unknownn to him, Amelia has followed him in. She ends up at the Oval Office and after exchaning some insulets, she breaks in and a heated battle starts. Both were quick and strong, it was a good battle. Ash managed to give her a few injuries but in the end it was Amelia who got the upper hand, and she pinned Ash to the ground with a machete. Ash didn't die that day however and Conner arrives, quickly disposing of Amelia and to Ash's shock, gets Ash out of there. He wakes up sometime later with Conner, and the two exchange one final talk. The last talk they'll have. After talking Conner gives Ash a pistol and tells him that he needs to win so Ash, after giving Conner his first complement, shoots Conner dead, marking Ash as the winner of the Hunger Games. Season 2 Ash appears in the final issue of the story locked up in the Gamemaker's personal prison. After Liza Cabrera, the winner of the next hunger games, is locked up across from him, Ash explains who he is and how he ended up there. Following the death of Conner, Ash found the city deprived of all infected and how the Gamemaker approached him, telling him that he's won, but after Ash tried to kill her for what she made him do, she locked him here. Liza explains her experiences in the games and how she was locked up for also trying to kill her. The two winners are then brought before the Gamemaker, who reveals that she is searching for skilled people to join an army she is building for an unspecified goal, and promises Liza and Ash that they will be released from their prison soon and be given riches beyond their imaginations if they help the Gamemaker with her goal. First, however, the Gamemaker says she needs to run through more games to get more people. So, she orders Liza and Ash back to their cells, with some armed guards escorting them. However, as Ash and Liza are escorted back, Liza breaks free by pretending to trip and then biting her guard in the neck. With his guard aiming his gun at her, Ash quickly gets free and snaps his neck. Grabbing weapons and armor from the guards, Ash and Liza decide to get revenge on the Gamemaker, or at least die trying. The duo fight through armed guards, with Liza and Ash coming out on top and killing anyone she sends. The duo finally arrive at her control room and hold her at gunpoint, where she tries to beg, saying that if Ash kills Liza then she can bring back PJ, and that if Liza kills Ash she can bring back Ashton. The two are reluctant, but then look at each other and nod, showing that they won't let her get away with all that she has done. Ash punches her in the face and says she can't get out of what is coming to her. He waves his gun in her face, but instead of killing her, allows Liza to have the honor, to which Liza gladly takes and kills the Gamemaker, avenging all those who have been lost in her games. Killed Victims *Billie Starr *Ken Myers *Conner Kilderry *Moderate amount of the Gamemaker's guards Category:UFSW Hunger Games Characters Category:Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Fall Out Boy Club Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters